Naruto: The Tale Of Uzu
by Master of Destiny
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah, has a vast potential for greatness. A potential that was undermined by the Village of Leaf. However, when the boy is still young, family shows up. Though they thought he was dead, they will welcome him with open arms. NaruIno, Epic length (Eventually).
1. Chapter 1: The Prelude

**A/N: I'm BAAACCCCKKKKK. (cough) sorry. Where have I been you ask? In a coma. Tis a lovely affair, the bed sores are amazing, and the tube in your throat doesn't hurt at all! SO, I am re writing the entire story that has been published. Thus, this is the new chapter one. Lemme know how you like it? Please? **

Life; a constant struggle between light and darkness, strength and frailty, beauty and unsightliness. It is what allows one to experience love and loss, hatred and heart, pain and prosperity. Some lives are fair, but that is a rare occurrence. Most often, as far as a bard is concerned, the opposite is true; a horrid fate, placed upon the protagonist and leads to atrocious acts. This is the birth of our story.

Or is it?

Most hear of the greatness of a clan, the power of a person, and believe in the propaganda. This is true in the case of one Uzumaki Naruto. These beliefs in fear lead to hurt and pain, and the death of hope. However, as fate as many twists and knots, a single event changed; and the Konoha we knew of is no more. In its place is a Konoha tempered by war and allied with the strongest of strong: Uzushiogakure, the strong hold of power in the elemental nations that had survived the second war. This place, an Eden of prosperity, would lead to many great things; its former leader helping train the next generation in the code of life and the path of light. Saving the world from the perils pain on the way: even if this leads only to pain for the remaining country.

But enough vagueness, this is the story of Naruto of the Uzumaki, raised by the family that was not taken from him, tempered by an experience of life that is not crazed, and treated as an equal. The tale of Naruto the Galliant begins, not with the hero himself, but the events leading to his graduation. In the begging, our hero is but a side of a story. First, let us meet the condemned.

In Uzushiogakure, a war has transpired. The clans of Uzu had reached out for Konoha, but the messenger was slain. As the encroaching terrors of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Taki, Kusa, and Ame approached, the Uzukage, Shadow of the Whirl, stood in his study. He is in a position of great distain. Both the sacrifices his pride, or his people; and the answer are obvious. As he, his lead Jonin and his lead tactician all work together a plan is formed.

"Are you sure they have _all_ been spotted. That is more of an extermination force." one said quietly.

"Yes, Uzukage-sama. We have reports from the seal squad stating so. Were you not informed? You have not abandoned your duties I hope." An older Jonin said, he was the only one near a window, thus he was illuminated. He had greying red hair, green eyes and the standard Jonin gear of Uzu (thick robes that were sown with seals that allowed camouflage, and underneath was gear similar to Konoha gear). His face is scared in many places, and his eyes seem far too old for their bearer.

"Tonsho, do not be so hard. We of the seal branch have not had a chance to see Uzumaki-sama in a long time. Your burocracy keeps him away." The female in the room chuckled. She had long green hair, held into two long pony tails with bangs framing her face. Her light blue eyes shown in the darkness, and the moonlight intensified just enough to see her face.

"Yokiko, flattery will get you everywhere**." **the last figure said with a slight laugh at the end. "Anyways, no Tonsho, I have not. But things have been hectic, What with the whole "impending doom" thing."

"Have we heard from your troublesome sister?" Tonsho asked.

"Not yet, but she is due back within a few moments. Have you spoken to the Sealing Branch yet? I will if you have not." The Uzukage said.

"My lord, they said they could funnel the chakra, and help you draw it tonight. But they cannot go into battle. The explosions a few days ago injured most of them." Yokiko said.

The Uzukage sighed. Those damned Iwa ninja planted explosive tags into the sealing branch barracks, and detonated them. Many were injured, and several died.

"I can accept that; have them ready within 5 minutes of this meetings end." He said.

"Yes, Uzukage-sama."

"Tonsho, I want the combat, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu corps to place these onto their arms." The Uzukage said, showing the man a seal that he wanted painted onto them. "They should all be able to do this small part. If any problems arise, please contact me or the sealing branch."

"As you wish." Tonsho said.

"Good, now I believe we should also..." he stopped suddenly, and looked to the right. "Hello there Mizumi-chan. How are you?" He asked in an overly polite manner.

When he said this, the wall he looked at shimmered and a woman with short red hair, green eyes, and a diamond on her forehead appeared, with a tick mark marring her face.

"Kamidamnit! Why do you always ruin my fun?" She pouted, causing the Uzukage to laugh.

"Because you're my little sister and that's my job." He answered with a smirk.

"You are such a shiri Yuudai Uzumaki."

"I try" he retorted.

"If your pissing match is done," Yokiko said, "its late and I would like to sleep, so Mizumi-sama, please tell us of your report."

Both of the Uzumaki ignored the jibe and returned to seriousness.

"Brother, they are correct. The kage of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri are here, and it seems they brought all of their jinchuriki. Taki brought theirs, and Ame sent Hanzou. The numbers are in the hundreds of thousands. They outnumber the entire village, civilians and all, 20 to 1. The ninja alone are outnumbered 60 to 1. It will be bloody. Almost as it was at the Battle of the Bloody Whirlpool a few years back." She said, noticing a slight flinch of Yuudai.

"Alright. Mizumi, go to mother, she has a gift for you. Yokiko, get the sealers, we are going now. Tonsho, do as I have commanded. And may Kami have mercy on us."

"Hai, Uzukage-sama" the replied as one, all vanishing I a whirl of air.

When they left, he looked up until two figures descended.

The first was a young woman with blonde hair in two pig tails; she had a diamond on her head, brown eyes, and a grey gi on. Her normal attire was missing her coat with the word gamble on it.

The other was a tall man with long and spiked white hair. He had a head band with the word oil on it, and he had two red lines running down his face. His clothes are made up of a red sash like material over the shoulders, a green gi, which is open enough to expose his fishnet shit. He wears fish net arm and leg warmers that, on his feet, lead down to geta.

They are the feared Sanin of Konoha: Jiriaya the Galliant and Senju Tsunade. Yet, this man just looked at them.

"Why are you here? This is no place for you, pervert. And Tsunade, why would you be here, war is no place for you."

Both looked taken aback at this. Then both laughed, causing the mask of annoyance that marred the Uzukage's attitude to shatter, and he joined them.

"Brat, you need us here! You would be lost without us." The old toad laughed.

With a response of a snort the Kage went to a light switch and turned it on. When the illumination converged onto the shape of the kage, it revealed that he was a young man, maybe in his late teens. He had long silver hair that if you looked closely, had crimson strands and streaks. His eyes were grey and green, an almost ethereal combination of patterns in the shape of clouds. He wore a long sleeved gi that was similar to Tsunade; the only difference is that his was colored dark blue. He had a blue diamond on his forehead, and appeared to be greatly amused.

"You do realize I could have you both executed right? And I don't NEED your help, I just would like it." He said lightly.

Jiraiya look as if he was about to cry and Tsunade was laughing heartily at him.

"Gaki, I missed your humor. Anyways, is there anything we can do for you? I would hate to see one of my best pupils die so young." She said an edge of sorrow in her voice.

"Actually yes, Tsunade-shisho. I would like you to take this scroll," he asked as he went to a shelf on the leftmost wall, and grabbed a gigantic scroll, "and give it to the old monkey. Also, tell him that when the outside of the scroll glows with a green instead of blue, to activate it." He said, showing them the glowing scroll.

Tsunade took it, and immediately felt how heavy it was. "Yuu-chan, could you put it into a smaller scroll?" She asked.

"Maa maa, fine" he griped as he grabbed a smaller scroll and spent about 10 seconds drawing on it with a brush that was on his desk. "Here, just put it in the middle and apply chakra."

Jiraiya look stunned. "Yuudai, how did you draw such a complex seal so FAS- oh wait, duh? Uzumaki. Damn luck bastards." He started then mumbled at the end. This caused Yuudai to laugh harder.

"Shisho, Hentai, if I were you I would leave now." The laughing dispersing and the Uzukage returning to grave seriousness.

"Good luck, brat. Don't die." Tsunade said quickly, leaving the room.

"You heard the woman Gaki." The toad sage agreed before leaving as

well.

"Wait!" The man called. Almost instantly the two were back with grins.

"I told you he would need us!" Jiraiya said gleefully.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you do help me with something tonight before you are both off." He corrected. "I do not want you fighting at all." He added for clarity.  
Tsunade nodded in understanding, knowing her former pupil well enough to know what he was planning. Jiraiya on the other hand, was looking confused and lost.

"I need you sealing skills, _menial_ sealing skills, to help me draw one up. And Tsunade, you would be an excellent chakra battery." He stated, cutting of Jiraiya's announcement of his "awesomeness" before he could utter anything.

"Hey! That's not fair! Even the best of experts look like special needs children when compared the Uzumaki sealing knowledge. I'm damn good compared to normal people!" Jiraiya protest vehemently.

"Jiraiya, you are less than special needs infant compared to us. You student would be the slightly impaired child." The man said.

"Were you even born yet when I taught him? You're what, 16?"

"Yes, I am. Got something to say about it?" He asked with an edge.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Jiraiya said.

"Good. Now stay right here while I go speak to my branch."

"Alright, Gaki." Both said.

"You know," Tsunade said after Yuudai left, "if we were to speak to any other foreign leader, we would be dead."

"Yes, a few hundred times over if we did not know Yuudai so well." Jiraiya agreed. "I hate it when he's all in "kage mode". He loses all of his fun."

"I think you mean psychosis." Tsunade said with a laugh.

Right then, as the two old teammates where chatting, a large group of about 89 people walked into the office: or tried to anyhow. They were all dressed similarly. They all had beautiful robes that looked as if they were made of silver. The most interesting part was the beauty of the design made on them. On top of the illuminant silver, there were black inscriptions, made with what looked to be onyx. The markings seemed to go all along the robes in a pater that almost seemed to create a grander design. The only divergence in the robes was across the very middle of the back. At this point, the markings coalesced into a single Kanji, or other symbols that differed from each other.

This was the famed sealing branch of the Uzumaki. The very creators of the art, as well as its most dedicated followers.

As they all sat down in lotus position, someone in even more empyrean robes entered. His seemed to be made out of the very clouds themselves. The color was a pearl grey, and had symbols made of turquoise symbols. They differed greatly in the fact that the symbols on the robes were almost impossible to disifer, and they seemed almost to be glowing with an ethereal light. Yuudai Uzumaki, the famed Ōkingu Shi (The Walking Death) of Uzu. The only person to have single handedly defeated Hanzou of Ami, a feat not even the renowned Sannin of Konoha could claim.

"Well someone went a little metrosexual with their robes." Jiraiya giggled. Instantly all eyes were glaring at him.

"Not funny, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Here, in this room, are the remains of my branch. Those that can still move. Thus, with your help, we shall be going to the border of Uzu no Kuni and setting up the **Fuin:****Ōdo no Shōheki (Art of Sealing: Barrier of Warding)** and **Fuin:****Kimigawarui Shi no Sōzō(Sealing Art: Creation of a gruesome Death)** . We are creating a barrier, which once it is erected, all inside shall be eviscerated." He paused. "Any questions?" He asked.

Not a single person raised their hands.

"Good, then let us go." With that, every person in the room disappeared and went to the battle field that was soon to be. None knowing the dangers of what they created. And the battle to take place in but a few hours. Once the giant seal was created, the Uzukage sent both of the Sannin to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor and the Kami no Shinobi.

The dawn after the e seal was drawn, would be one of the bloodiest in most of Ninja history. A truly devastating battle that would shape the future of the Elemental Nations for the rest of time. And this one act, this one change in history, changes the entire course of the story...

**A/n: well, there it is my first revision to the story. Again, I felt that I had started the story badly the other time. Also, for new people this story is highly Oc oriented: thus meaning that the first few chapters are filled with Oc. This is not the entire story, as Naruto is the main character. Also, as a side note, this does not change the majority of the story. I've had the majority of the story planned out, story planned out to the end. Oh! And someone asked how long this is going to be, I will answer. This story spans over 23 years. So yeah. Also I am going to re write all the other chapters I have. And I was upset with how I did the reckoning…. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of Change

** A/N: GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1! DO IT! I CHANGED THE STORY GREATLY! GOES NOW! anyways, i was sick for awhile, as is mentioned in the previous chapter, and i felt that i should re do the story. Also, i swear to god, Kishimoto, if you fuck up the manga with more of your Uchiha love after Naruto finally got his shit together, i am going to punch a wall. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto franchise, but i do have some Naruto's in my fridge. does that count? No, i didnt think so. Damn,**

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Change

Two days later, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Kami No Shinobi, was sitting in his office. The day was going as normal; Paperwork coming in, handing out missions, arguing with his former teammates, thinking of burning said paperwork. All normal, everyday crap. Well, until his two students flew into his room, both looking ragged and haggard.

"Tsunade! Jiraiya! What is the meaning of this?! Are the two of you okay?" The Aged man asked in a rush.

"Sensei, there is time for this later. I need you to look at this scroll." Jiraiya said hurried as he gave the scroll to the old man. Hiruzen opened it immediately and slightly widened his eyes. He quickly unsealed the other items and read the note sent to him from the Uzukage. As soon as the massive scroll that appeared with the note appeared, it started to glow with a steady blue. The ancient monkey gave the two others in the room and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Sensei, according to my spy system, a minor faction of Iwa that opposes Onoki teamed up with the bloodline haters of Mizu, and a faction that opposes the current Raikage. Several smaller factions also seemed to have joined this rebel faction to eliminate the Uzumaki, and all of Uzushiogakure. However, my information proved false, as it was that Onoki and both the jinchuriki they have attacked, along with the Third Raikage and the Mizukage. It is almost unheard of besides the time in the Second War, further more I am going to find out why my network failed." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade decided to speak up, "I have been in Uzu for a few days before the Perv got there. Yuudai was organizing his troops for a small army, not this annihilation force. He found out this force was much larger while Jiraiya and I were in the room. He seemed to have the same eyes that Ooji-san (Grand Uncle) did the day he left Konoha for the last time."

Hiruzen looked concerned at this. At that moment the sealing scroll flickered with a red light several times, always reverting back to blue for a millisecond. This slightly unnerved everyone present, as it was supposed to turn green. In his concerned state, Hiruzen turned a questioning gaze upon Tsunade and Jiraiya, who both shrugged. At this moment, the scroll turned blood red, giving off an oppressive glow. Not being able to take it much longer, the Sandaime Hokage opened the scroll and did the standard summoning hand seals. He slammed his hand onto the scroll, and a massive puff of smoke appeared. Seconds later a battle cry echoed in the room, as did the sound of sloshing. Tsunade did a few hand-seals and said **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)**, instantly the smoke was blown away.

As it dispersed, a grotesque sight emerged. In the middle of the room, two people who appeared to have just bathed in blood were standing. The first one was in a tattered cloak of what used to be grey, he also appeared to once have had white hair, but it was covered in shiny and fresh blood. He had a staff of a white stone in his hands that was also covered in blood.

The other appeared to be a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. She had blood stained red hair that ran down to her back, she had the most brilliant green eyes and heart shaped face. She was wearing a blue battle dress. It had one sleeve that went to her elbow and the other went to her hand, slightly covering it. It was a very low cut, showing off some impressive bust, but still retained modesty. When it got to the legs, it had a split in it where her right leg was exposed, and the other, completely covered. This dress was completely soaked in blood.

Both looked startled, before the male turned and looked directly at Hiruzen with murder in his eyes.

"YOU!" He shouted at the aged man, "I was in the MIDDLE of DEFENDING my village, when YOU summon me BEFORE I gave the signal. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE." The silverette shouted, bring a glowing green hand over his wounds as he shouted.

"Yuudai I-"Hiruzen stated.

"It's Uzukage-dono, Sarutobi." The angry man said coldly.

"Yuudai, the seal was glowing in a disturbing red light. We thought you were in danger." He defended himself.

"Of course it glowed red! It's bound directly to MY and MY MOTHER'S life force," he said pointing at himself and then to the woman, who was being treated by Tsunade for a few stab wounds, "and we were fighting S-class ninja! What the hell do you think was going to happen?" he said bitterly.

"Yuudaimaru," Hiruzen said, using the Uzukage's full first name, "How would I know that. The sealing method was too complex for even me, and the only person in the village better than me at sealing is Jiraiya."

The silverette sighed in contempt at this. He understood perfectly what this meant. "Well, it is a good thing that I have critically injured the one I was facing then is it not?" He said.

This got a nod from the three, before Tsunade asked, "Who where you facing?"

"I killed the Third Raikage, and the Mizukage. That Mizukage was a stubborn little ass. The damn Sanbi** (A)** kept him alive for so long, and the Hachibi** (B)** Jinchuriki was so under trained it was easy to kill after I stopped its raging." He said dispassionately "However, that damned Gobi would not die! I think cut his femoral and aortic enough that he should die. I used my best poisons so he should be dead by now."

After a moment, Tenmei spoke, "I was able to kill all the generals and the rest of the Seven Swordsmen besides Kisame and Zabuza. They were, however, able to reclaim the swords before I could pick them up. And the poor Nibi Jinchuriki**(C)** stopped fighting and begged me to let her go. I did so, for she must have only been in her late teens. Poor girl was scared out of her wits."

The others in the room nodded in understanding before Jiraiya asked, "What of the Iwa leaders?"

"Mizumi handled him. She left of her own accord after the fight." Yuudai answered.

"What were the losses?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know. YOU summoned us before the fight was over. "He said angrily.

"Whatever you may think, I did what I believed to be best. How long do you and Tenmei plan to stay?" the aged kage asked.

"Well, since Onoki liked to Jinton our village, I will need to have it rebuilt. We are using article 24, section 865, subsection G of the Intorqueo Arborem Pact **(D).** Also, my clan shall be coming in with the Uzuki clan." At this, they all heard, and ignored a slight intake of breath from the rafters **(E). **

"That is an old law, Yuudai. It is going to be a pain to explain this to the Council."

"You still let those power hungry civilians make decisions?" the silverette asked in a disgusted manner, "What have I told you about such foolishness. You are a dictator, ACT LIKE IT! The only reason Uzushio has a council is for battle preparations and the military like, and even then they are all high ranked Shinobi! I don't even let civilians, with the exception of their elected official, into the building during the meetings."

"That may be, but tell me again what happened to the village in the Second War?" Sarutobi fired back.

"That was Konoha's fault!" Tenmei bristled, "Your lazy asses couldn't get there in time for the majority of the fight to happen! Our council only had two days in total to prepare! That is _barely_ enough time to evacuate the civilians to the sealing chambers!" she finished with a retort, having been on the council of Uzushio at the time.

"HEY! Tsunade-him, Orochimaru and I were there are killed a lot of those bastards!" Jiraiya protested.

This arguing continued for four more minutes before Tsunade had enough of this. "Children! There are more important issues at hand. Such as the fact that I need to go and get Shizune."

With the decency to look humiliated, the Uzukage got back to business, "Hiruzen, my mother and I would be glad to accompany you to your _council_ meeting." He said with disgust at the word council.

"I understand you being there Yuudaimaru, seeing as you are the leader of Uzushio, but why would Tenmei be going?" He asked curiously.

"Hiruzen," the woman said with a deadpan, "I _AM_ the Daimyo and a former clan head. Yuu-chan," she said, ignoring the glare from said man, "took over for me a few years ago as patriarch."

"And my paperwork load has been ever increasing." Yuudai wept sadly.

Hiruzen nodded at Yuudai in somber understanding, knowing first-hand the bane of all Kage. It was just horrid luck that he was also his clan's leader. That paperwork must be mountainous. Thank Kami-sama he gave Azuma the clan head title _years_ ago; he was sure that he would have gone crazy.

"Fine, I shall call them. Be back in one hour unless you wish to stay here in the tower." The Sarutobi said, signaling the ANBU hidden to gather the council.

"Actually, where is Anko usually at this time?" Yuudai asked, "It has been over six months since I've last seen her."

"She is usually at the ANBU Holding Cells, or at the Hoshiki Dango stand. I would also try the Jonin lounge." Hiruzen replied with a small smirk. "I would also suggest cleaning off the blood first." Referring to the amount of blood that still drenched the teen.

"Why? I happen to like the smell and taste." He said, licking the blood dripping from his fingers to accentuate this point.

"Weird." Tsunade sighed **(F)**."You're going to scare the children and the civilians."

"Not really disproving my reasons. Not such a good dissuasion effort." Yuudai said flippantly, causing Hiruzen to deadpan, Tsunade and Jiraiya to face palm, and Tenmei to laugh.

"You are going to do whatever anyways, so go ahead." Hiruzen sighed in defeat.

"Later then!" he said and Shunshined **(G) **out of the room.

"Why is he so happy?" Jiraiya asked.

"He isn't responsible for an entire village at the moment." Tenmei answered still laughing.

"And no more retched paperwork!" Hiruzen whispered in awe. Then cursed the "Damn lucky Uzumaki bastard."

When Tenmei stopped laughing, she gained a somber expression.

"Jiraiya, could you walk me Kushina's grave. I would like to pay my respects to my sister and nephew. It has been many years since I was here long enough to visit last." She said sadly, gazing out the window, missing the alarm that flashed over Hiruzen's face.

"Sure, would you like to get some flowers as well?" Jiraiya offered.

"Yes, and I would like to get a bowl of Ramen to place by her grave**. (H)"**

"Of course, I will call Ichiraku and make a "to go" order of miso for you." Hiruzen said, trying his best to hide his anxiety.

"Alright let's leave now." Tenmei said lost in her thoughts about Kushina and the nephew she never got to know.

As they left, Tsunade went to go for a drink, before she went to get Shizune. Immediately after Tsunade left, Hiruzen signaled for 3 ANBU.

In an instant Tori, Inu, and Saru appeared in front of him. "You three are to keep Naruto far, FAR away from the two that just left this office. Understood? Especially from the Silver haired one. I am allowing you to use Jutsu to subdue him if he gets close to the silver haired one." He said gravely.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They chanted in unison, almost giddy at the prospect of using Jutsu on the little menace. With the affirmation of their mission, the three ANBU disappeared. When he was sure he was alone, the old Kage cursed himself.

Usually when an Uzumaki came into the village; such as Yuudai, Tenmei, or another diplomat, they came alone and only stayed for a few days. Now, however, the ENTIRE clan and its two retainer clans would be here for an extended period of time. How the hell was he going to keep the village safe from the wrath of Uzushio while still hiding the fact of Naruto's survival AND treatment?

What a great day this was turning out to be.

**With Yuudai**

While walking through Konoha, Yuudai got many fear filled looks from Shinobi and civilians alike. He was stopped twice by ANBU and at least seven times by chunin. 'Seriously, do they not own a SINGLE bingo book here?! I have a damned flee on sight order! So much disrespect!' the teen thought. After the ninth person and our group, he just started throwing KI **(KILLER INTENT) **at the oncoming groups. At first this had the opposite effect, but then people seemed to get that he was not in the mood to tolerate their idiocy.

'Do these idiots seriously not recognize their betters? It is like trying to communicate with imbecilic dunces.' He thought in exasperation. As he walked, he noticed the penury of the area he walked into. Spotting the shop he was told to head to, he took a deep breath and entered.

The shop, a gem in the rough ghetto, was fairly lavish. It had simple maple tables and chairs with an ash bar that wear was only slightly visible on. At this bar, a young woman sat, she was no older than 16. She had lovely long purple hair held in a spiked pony tail, a tan trench coat on, with fishnet leggings that ran up to an orange skirt that stopped just above the mid-thigh area**(I)**. Next to the woman was a large stack of used dango sticks.

With a grin, Yuudai walked over silently, with all the grace of a Shinobi, and hugged her from behind.

Or attempted to.

Right as his arms enclosed around her body, the woman dissipated only to rematerialize behind him with a grin of victory on her face as she tried to grab him.

Only to fall face first through the image.

Just then, a pair of hands shot up from under the ground, grabbing the woman by her ankles and dragged her down until only her torso was above ground. Yuudai then appeared from the ground a few feet away before grabbing the woman and hugging her.

With a pout, the woman whined, "No fair! You used Jutsu! We agreed only shunshin and E ranks!"

"Well, Anko-chan, we are Shinobi. But you are right, so I lose." He said laughing and letting her up from the ground.

With a roll of her eyes, Anko returned to her dango pile. With a look back she asked, "Would ya like some, Yuudai?"

"No thanks, Anko-chan, I still have to meet with your _council _in a bit." He sighed, really wishing he could. It had been far too long since he and Anko had spent time together.

"Why? You aren't in the village often and when you are you avoid the council chambers like the plague." Anko intoned with concern and confusion.

"Go with me there then, I will fill you in on the way." Yuudai offered with a warm smile.

Anko feigned a sound of contemplation before she grinned and spoke, "Alright, Yuudai, I guess I could sit through your torture. I do like the whole pain thing after all."

"You are such a good friend." Yuudai deadpanned.

With that, the two headed towards the Kage tower, a trail of drying blood behind them.

With Tenmei and Jiraiya

"It has been too many years, Jiraiya. I promised Kushina I would visit every time I was in town, at least once a month otherwise. It's been over four years since I was here last. I never had the time." Tenmei told Jiraiya somberly.

"I'm sure Kushina would have understood Tenmei, she always did when it came to you and her family." Jiraiya comforted her.

"I guess. It still hurts though; I didn't even keep that promise to her." The red-head sighed as she looked down at her cleaner dress, having long since used Suiton to clean the majority of the blood off.

"Yamanaka flower shop is on the way, as is Ichiraku; let us be on our way, we still have a meeting to go to." Jiraiya said leading her towards said shop.

Right before entering the shop, the faint sound of rustling leaves caught Tenmei's attention, though when she look towards it all she saw was a blur. This could only mean one thing; ANBU.

"That was weird." Tenmei intoned, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." A voice said from inside the shop.

Both Shinobi whipped their heads towards the voice to see an older blonde man at the counter.

"Inoichi," Jiraiya said, face lighting up in recognition, "It has been too long."

"That it has, Jiraiya-sama." The now named Inoichi agreed with a slight bow.

"Well, you certainly get reverence from Konoha, Jiraiya." Tenmei giggle slightly.

"Oh, I you look familiar, have we meet before, young lady?" He asked her, looking over towards her.

"Ah, you probably met my sister, but I am not from around here. In fact, I was wondering if you had any of the flowers I wanted." Tenmei smiled.

"I can always order some if we don't, but we have most of the flowers in the southern and eastern portion of the Elemental Nations."

"Do you have any pink hydrangeas, blue morning glories, and a few blue and white hydrangeas? All mixed together of course." She asked politely.

"I do, actually. I haven't had an arrangement for that since the wedding for the Yondaime Hokage. May I ask who or what they are for?" Inoichi asked as he walked into the back room looking for the specific flowers.

A small and rueful smile graced her lips, "An answer for an answer, Inoichi-san."

With a curious look, Inoichi reentered the room, "Alright, ask your question."

"Well it seems to me that you are moving through the room much faster than necessary, also you have a gleam of worry in your eyes, as well as a far off and contemplative look in your eyes, why?" Tenmei asked.

"I am the head of the Yamanaka Clan, and a council meet was just called into an emergency session. I was actually just about to close the shop, but I saw Jiraiya-sama and yourself." He answered with a slight laugh.

"Ah! That may be partially my fault. I'm Tenmei Uzumaki. And to answer your question, the flowers are for my Sister and Nephew; Kushina and Naruto." Tenmei responded, noting the gleam of recognition in his eyes.

"Why don't I throw in some white tulips for Naruto's grave?" Inoichi asked.

"Thank you, Inoichi-san. I would really appreciate it." The woman grabbed out a stack of Ryo and paid Inoichi, with another thought of thanks.

"Until we meet again, Inoichi-san." Tenmei said as she walked out the door, Inoichi glared at Jiraiya briefly, asking a question with his eyes. Jiraiya slightly shook his head, and left the shop as well.

So as they walked along the trail, Jiraiya asked Tenmei a question. "Tenmei, why no flowers for Naruto in your original order?"

"I was going to place the blue and white hydrangeas onto his, for I never got to know him." She said, as she again let her thought wander. Thankfully for Jiraiya, she didn't notice the people they passed stare at the carbon copy of Kushina had she grown older.

As they walked, Jiraiya told Tenmei to turn the corner to get to Ichiraku, as they did so they heard a commotion coming from the stand. As they entered, they saw a little blonde child with blue eyes and whisker marks chatting excitedly with a young girl and her father who worked the stand. When they approached, the older man asked, "Would you happen to be Tenmei? Hokage-sama told me to have this ready for you." He said as he looked at her.

"Yes, I am. May I also have three extra orders of Miso.? Yuudai never lets me eat it." Tenmei said the last part to Jiraiya.

"Certainly, though why would he deny you food?" Teuchi asked.

"WHHHAAATTT!? This guy wouldn't let you eat ramen! What is his problem with the food of the GODSSS!?" The little blonde boy bellowed. Tenmei just looked at him, and then laughed.

"I like you kid; your meals on me, because you also love the food of the Gods." She laughed, grabbing her order from Teuchi and paying for her, and Naruto's meal. "Ja ne, kid."

With that, she and Jiraiya left.

They continued to walk in silence, as they walked nearer to the grave yard. Finally they made it to the entrance of the War Hero Cemeteries. Normally, they only buried the highest ranked Shinobi who contributed to the war here, but because of Kushina being a war hero, the wife of the Hokage, and the strongest kunoichi in the village aside from Tsunade, she was given the right to have her son buried next to her.

When Tenmei got to their spot, directly next to a Sakura tree, she knelt down to the marker for Naruto. She placed the blue and white flowers onto it, along with the tulips. She said a small prayer from her homeland before she got teary. She then moved to the next grave, the one for Uzumaki Kushina, the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Ret-hot bloodied habanero), and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Tenmei let the tears stream from her eyes, as Jiraiya walked back to the tower. Tenmei placed one of the bowls on Kushina's grave, along with the rest of the flowers. She got her own bowl out, said a quick itadakimasu, and ate and chatted with her sister, who could not respond. She slowly let the tears fall down her face as her grief still came, even eight years later.

**A/N: Hey there, long time no write! Ummmmm, yea, not much to say other than the fact that i liked this version better than the first, What did ya'll think? Anyways, i will post the stats again, as a refresher.**

**A- Yagura was the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi**

**B- Due to the time frame, this is not Kiribi**

**C-Yugito is said to have greatly disliked the sandaime Raikage.**

**D- Latin for "Trees of the Whirl" or "Whirled Forest"**

**E- Guess which young anbu this is!**

**F- Due to things that will be spelled out later, Tsunade got over her Hemophilia long ago.**

**G- Shushin no jutsu: litteraly meaning Flash Step. Used by Ninja to quickly escape, or move fast.**

**H-Kushina is known to have loved ramen as did Minato**

**I- Anko is young, and not completely a whore.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Coup De Grace of the OC

**A/N: Hey there happy merry people. Tis been a while, has it not. Ummm. Yea, Sorry. Thankfully my ass is in gear, and I have half of chapter 4 planned. And as the title suggests, Naruto will finally take the spot light from the OCs. Now without further ado, review responses. **

**MAD SAINT 408: sure send em in. Most likely will appear late on. Like years later. That okay? **

**Velial 13: I will say this again; I force NO ONE to read my story. You review chapter two, obviously reading chapter 1. If you didn't like it, why read the next chapter? Also, you said OC's suck, let me point you to Thrid Fang's work. His story "Yet Again, With a Little Extra Help" is one of the most successful in all of . I love how you think that an oc ruins a story. Ha! Want a original story, it is called a library. Even singe Fanfic I have read has an OC no matter how small. So please, do not give me trivial nuances. That dilapidates the demure nature I'm sure you posses and overshadows it with a craven choleric attitude. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else I would have made the cheat code eyes, I mean the sharingan much less powerful. **

With five minutes remaining of the hour given to him, Yuudai arrived with Anko. Together they ascended the stairs of the Hokage Tower chatting about how things had been since they met up six months ago.

Upon entering, Yuudai snorted in disgust. Sitting in their chairs on the right side of the room were the civilian council of Konoha. It was a joke really, this council of Civilians, they were all haughty and power-hungry. It was a laughable title, but a title none the less. Thankfully, to balance out the idiocy, the Shinobi Council was seated in the leftmost side of the chamber. In these chairs sat the Clan Heads: Hyūga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Akimichi Chozā, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, Sarutobi Azuma, and Senjū Tsunade, and Yamanaka Inoichi. Along with them were Uchiha Itachi, as the ANBU commander, Hatake Kakashi, as the temporary jounin commander, and the Elders; Shimura Donzo, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. Siting in the back center of the room were Jiraiya and Ibiki.

All of them turned instantly to see who the intruder into the room was, and gave two separate actions: All of the Clan Heads could tell whom this was. He was Uzumaki Yuudaimaru; a triple S rank Shinobi, a kage and the only person in decades to have a flee on site order at the age of 10.

The Civilian Council on the opposite side were gawking at this _ruffian_ that had the _gall _to show up drenched in blood. This may be a Shinobi village, but they are the _council_.

One of the more outspoken members, a Haruno if he remembered the hair color and annoyance correctly, spoke _at_ him., "How dare you walk into these chambers in such filth! State your business Shinobi!"

A look of shock passed Yuudai's face for less than a second before a look of boiling fury came about. The amount of KI (**A/N: Killer Intent) **coming off of the silverette in waves was unreal to most in the room, leaving the poor Haruno man soiled on the floor.

"You pissants dare speak towards me in that manner?! How _dare you_, a civilian speak to a forein _Kage_ in a demeaning tone! I demand your name this moment." He raged in cold fury, each word causing a new wave of KI to assault the room.

"I-I a-am C-Counc-cil Mem-mber Haruno Shakora. I apologize Kage-sama."

"Save it." Yuudai cut him off coldly. By this time, most of the oppressive KI had diffused, and the Ninja Councilors thought 'idiots'.

Within moments of the KI dying off, Tenmei entered with a large bowl of ramen still in her hands. She first looked at Yuuda, a noodle hanging out of her mouth, then the council, then back at Yuudai, and finally back at the council and the soiled councilor.

Slurping up the noodle, she asked the Shinobi in exasperation, "Did one of those imbeciles speak to Yuudaimaru?" As one they nodded. "Sometimes I swear you people eat paint chips. We are literally here at least once a month, you should know better."

"The inbred thought I was some peasant and spoke _down_ to _me._ This shall not be the end, Haruno Shakora." He gravely intoned, causing many to move away from away from the man. "Where is Hiruzen?" he questioned the Ninja council.

"I am right here, Yuudaimaru." The elderly Kage said before any of the council could respond. "And may I ask you not scare my civilians more than you have."

"It's the inbred's fault. He assumed I was a random person. Such disrespect for common people is disgusting. This is exactly why I had my civilians disbarred and their representative screened for arrogance." Yuudai raged. "Also, I demand removal of Haruno Shakora for causing a diplomatic incident."

The council all grew wide eyed at this. Shakora himself was sputtering nonsense.

"Yuudai, is that not excessive." Tenmei reasoned.

"I could just ask for restitution instead." He agreed, a contemplating look dawning his face, hiding his small smile. 'Idiots are so fun to manipulate.' He thought. "Alright, is everyone here? I can see all the clan head seats are filled; even Tsunade is here." He noted.

"Everyone is here, let us begin." Hiruzen said to the teen before turning back to the council. "With me today is the current Sanjusan**(A)** Uzukage, Uzumaki Yuudaimaru. Along with him is Uzumaki Tenmei, the former clan head as well as current daimyo of Uzu no Kuni."

As soon as the old Kage finished speaking, chaos erupted. Most directed at the two from the Civilians, and a few ninja were asking questions in rapid fire. All in all, it blended into a horrid noise of emptiness.

Yuudai just looked at Hiruzen with a tick mark and an "I told you so." Expression.

"People." Yuudaimaru tried. Still they talked.

"People!" he tried again, to no avail.

"FUCK FACES!" He finally snapped at them with KI leaking into his voice. This immediately got the attention of everyone present as the shouting stopped.

"Kami! Why are you all _speaking at once_!? No one can hear or understand what you people are trying to say! You civilians are _worthless_ in this matter, as it has nothing to do with you. All you are accomplishing is shaming you village, gaining my irritation, and confirming my belief of you mendacity and ineptitude." He ranted at them.

"Now," Hiruzen continued what he had tried to say earlier, "There was an attack on Uzushio and Yuudaimaru is call for the activation of the Intorqueo Arborem Pact."

This caused a large number of people to looked confused; prompting Shikaku to elaborate on the issue.

"Tch, troublesome. The intorque Arborem pact was the pact that the First signed with Uzu for a lot of the funding and trade routes we needed. If I remember correctly it allows either side to retain rank and become liaison Shinobi for the other village should a cataclysm occur."

"Finally, a competent councilor." Yuudai sighed in relief.

"Uzumaki-san, how long shall you and your clan be staying?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"Wait! Are we just agreeing to this?!" a civilian raged. He was ignored.

"My clan, and its two retainers will be stationed here until Uzushio is rebuilt. Based on the amount of destruction caused, and the rate of construction, I estimate two years and five months." The young Kage said, doing the calculations in his head quickly. "I will most likely be leaving to watch the final construction during the last four months."

"We shall allocate you all the appropriate amount of Hotel Roo-"

"No need." Tenmei cut in. "We will just stay in our clan compound."

"Uzumaki-sama, we are not aware of an Uzumaki complex within the borders of Konoha." The Hyuuga head stated.

"Well yes, that is the point of a large scale genjutsu after all." Tenmei responded. "If you wish, you may come when we go to inspect it later today."

"That offer is to the Shinobi council only, civilians." The young kage growled with distain before any of the vermin could say anything.

"Excuse you?! What was the meaning of Tha—" The councilor, a man obviously of the merchant guild if his clothes were any indication, tried but was cut off as a wave of odd white chakra grasping his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"How dare you!" another civilian idiot shouted, seeing the Yuudaimaru holding the other man by the throat with the odd chakra. Strangely, ANBU were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Yuudaimaru flashed in front of the man and gripped his clothes.

"I thought you imbiciles would have realized earlier that I will not tolerate foreign civilians speaking down to me. You have _no_ reason to be here; this is a _Shinobi_ matter. You people believe you are all powerful because of a _meaningless_ title. You are contempt and _useless_; contributing _nothing but idiocy and issues_ to society. You all work ONLY for your personal gain." He ranted, glaring at all the civilians.

"Ho-Hokage-sama! We demand you have this ruffian ejected!" a civilian woman screeched.

The Hokage deadpanned as Yuudai started laughing uncontrollably.

"Perish the thought, simpleton. If he were to do that, the contract between our villages would be voided, and you would be forced into an embargo."

"What?!" all of the council shouted.

"Yes, since I am the clan head of the Uzumaki, and am the Kage of Uzu, that would invalidate our trade agreements, causing all trade routes to become ours in order to replace the money you borrowed. Also, you would be forced into an armistice, and we would execute the lot of you." Yuudai continued. "Hashirama agreed to it, and it has been the only reason we supply you with trade routes. There is even a clause that would force you into a self emposed embargo."

The entire council dropped their jaws at this while Nara Shikaku went to find the closest law book. A few minutes later, Shikaku came back into the room, flipping the pages in a rushed manner. Finding the page he wanted, he ran his finger down the page to find the specific law. When he found it, his eyes did the imitation of plates.

"Nara-san?! What is it?!" a civilian asked.

"He is correct. It says right in the print. Uzushio owns us."

Again the entire room erupted in gasps before, again, shouting ensued. With a twitching eye, Yuudaimaru turned towards to Hiruzen, and said; "You really need to reign in your civilians before **I**_ forcefully _remove them."

With a sigh, the Hokage flared his KI, instantly quieting them quickly.

"You civilians are to leave now I shall _not_ repeat myself." Yuudai growled, each word causing his KI to be increased exponentially. For a moment it looked as if some of them would shout or argue, but a glare from Hiruzen had them get up and leave. All the while Anko was laughing.

Once all of the civilians power grabbers left, Yuudai released his KI.

"I apologize for my malignance, but power hungry idiots annoy me."

"It is quite understandable, Uzumaki-sama." Hiashi spoke up after a moment.

"Anyways, back to the reason for our being here. My clan and I shall be working for Konohagakure on a liaison basis until Uzu is rebuilt." Tenmei intoned, gaining the attention of the councilors.

"Oh?" Hiruzen laughed surprised. "Why sould you want to work for us instead of leaving your clan here while you go help rebuild?"

"Oh too much work! Plus I want to get back to my studies for the brief time I have until I have crap to do." Yuudai defended.

"Fine, what would you like to do?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama! How could you let them do this!? They come here and make demands and embarrass the entirety of our village!" Uchiha Fugaku snarled.

"Because I realize I could not take on Yuudaimaru and win. My prime has long since passed, and Yuudai even killed Hanzo, not even something the Sannin could do. Furthermore the battle would in all likely hood level Konoha. I am doing what is best." He freely admitted.

All of the gathered councilors gasped again. Their kage freely admitted, in front of a foreign leader, which said lead would die if the two were to fight.

"Hiruzen, that's not really a fair estimation. Due to certain problems you are aware of, it would be more even. I mean, your senescence would still be assured, but my own vitality would be cataclysmically affected." Yuudai disagreed.

"Oh, I thought you had that taken care of." Hiruzen said neutrally, glancing at a frowning Tsunade.

"Anyways, Hiruzen, as you asked, I can ask what the rest of the clan would like to do, but I would like to teach at the academy. Kushina always told me of its ineptitude. I would like to correct it." Tenmei said.

"And I would take care of the Hospital, seeing as I am a medic." Yuudai chirped.

"Wait? Uzukage-dono, you are a skilled medic?" Koharu spoke for the first time, her glare leaving her face for the first time since the civilians were expelled.

"Yes," Tsunade spoke before Yuudai could reply from her chair as the Senju Head; the entire time beforehand she had been trying not to laugh at the council. "I actually trained the brat while I was traveling. I would say he could rival me if he were a little older." She said, suppressing most of her pride.

"Oh thank you shisho! I haven't heard you complement me in years!" You beamed, bouncing in his seat, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Shut it brat." Tsunade laughed. "You still suck." She laughed harder at his face plant and crestfallen expression.

"I hate you sensei…"

"Back to business, again." Hiashi said in annoyance at the desultory nature of this meeting. "When do you expect the rest of your clan to arrive?"

"In about two days. Most were fairly wounded, so I am requesting Tsunade to help me with the amount of healing needed." Yuudai said in seriousness, slipping into Kage mode quickly.

Taken aback by the quick change, Homura asked in a polite tone, "Would you please show us to you hidden compound, Uzumaki-dono?"

"Sure, why not. Tomorrow would be best though. We are fairly tired, more like I am tired." Yuudai delegated.

"Don't be lazy. Go to sleep. I will show them. Just leave the barrier up." Tenmei ordered.

"Yes, mother." He responded with a slightly narrowed eyed look. With that, Yuudaimaru vanished in a swirl of a storm made of lightning, water, and wind.

"If you will follow me… I will take you towards the area. And we even get to pass the academy." Tenmei got their attention yet again.

Academy Kids- The Next Generation ( because I felt bad that I was absent so long)

Ino sighed. She was currently at the local hot springs, getting a massage with her mother. The two really had not had time to do this since the summer. They had taken to doing things that were considered "girl time" to the people listening. The last ten days had been a dream.

The first day she and her friends were going over to the local shops down in the shopping district, and as they were leaving the academy, they spotted a group of elders led by a pretty ginger woman. They had laughed, and gossiped about the boys in the class. A few of the girls were swooning over the Uchiha heir's brother, Uchiha Sasuke. But the vast majority didn't care about him. There was Inuzuka Kiba, and his well developing body, Nara Shikamaru, with his I don't care attitude, and even Uzumaki Naruto. He had one of the biggest followings, started by a Hyuga that was shy. The latter actually surprised many. Uzumaki was a very skittish person. When the Academy first started, Ino had met the Blonde on her father. When she had started talking to him, he looked around panicky before running away. This had greatly confused the girl, as right before he fled he said "Please don't hurt me!"

Then next few days, her and her friends went around the town and did girl things. The most eventful thing had been when they came across a girl from their class. She was considered the class nerd, and was one of the uglier ones in there. She had a giant forehead, and bright pink hair.

"Hey, look over there! It's the Forehead girl, Haruno Sakura." One of the girls, Akiko Remura, whispered.

As all the other girls looked over, Ino had just sighed quietly. These girls where so cut throat at times. The only reason she even hung out with them was that her mother wanted her to be popular. While the girls were planning something horrible to do to the young girl, Ino's mind drifted back to the last time she saw that blonde kid, Uzumaki Naruto. She had been next to him in line for the Exams. She had tried to start up a conversation, and actually got somewhere. He had talked to her about the best way to gain stamina to outlast these exams. Unlike what people thought, he seemed to want to help her, and was fairly knowledgeable.

The weird part was when Mizuki-sensei had come over and told Naruto to be quiet, even though she had been the one talking at the time. She still didn't understand why. What was not to like. He had amazingly bright Blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and those adorable and exotic whisker marks.

Suddenly a girl elbowed her, taking her from her reprieve. "Ino, go and make fun of her." One of the girls said.

With a sigh of resignation she went and did as she was told. Yeah, break was great.

**With Shikamaru**:

Nara Shikamaru was currently doing what all Nara's love to do; nap. Naping was the best thing that could be hoped for by your average Nara. The past ten days had been happily uneventful. The only things he really did was take care of the deer and sleep. His troublesome mother had been away on a trip, so he was free to sleep. The troublesome woman would have had a fit if she saw him lazing about. As he was sleeping, a shadow appeared in side of his doorway. It crept towards the sleeping boy. Suddenly, the figure pulled out a frying pan and smacked the Nara in the head.

Being suddenly awoken, Shikamaru was startled. When he looked at his attacker, he saw something that he feared most. A frying pan. A frying pan held by Nara Yoshino, his troublesome mother. Knowing he was about to be assaulted physically and verbally, he sat into a comfortable position, and prepaired for the worst. Yea. It was great to be him right now. Just grand.

**With Choji**:

The portly Amakichi was currently sitting down at a Korean bar-be-que, waiting for his food to be delivered to him. He was being taken here as celebration for passing the first exam of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. He had ranked 12th out of 36. It was amazing that he got that far up, seeing as one of the parts was of speed, and the fluffy boy was fairly slow. As Choji was sitting, he was having a very interesting conversation with his father.

"Choji, you must admit that curry is must better than this food you call barbeque." His father stated.

"No, curry is nothing compared to the delectable taste of pork and broccoli." He defended.

"Son, you can say that, but why are you eating that ramen of this ungodly store when we have Ichiraku at home." His father demanded.

"Because I'm hungry father." The boy answered.

"But it is not just about the food! It is about the quality as well! What have your friends at the academy been teaching you! This is the food of the devil!" His father exclaimed. Choji continued this argument with his father. These things weren't uncommon these days.

**With Kiba**:

The Inuzuka boy was currently in a yelling match with his cousin, Inuzuka Loreio. She was gloating about how she was ranked higher than him in the class. She was boasting about the fact that she was number 3 out of all the girls while he was 6th of the boys. While she may have been right, it was of no competition. The girls in his class where mostly fan girls, there to look at the "ninja eye-candy" as they called it. It was like saying she was the smartest retard, for Kami sake. But she would not let it drop.

God how he hated being in the same class as his cousin. His mother was of no help either. She was just sitting to the side, snickering at the fight before her. Kiba was boiling, with a steam cloud above his head, while Loreio was there with a chibi of her dancing in victory.

"You know damn well that this is no compition! The girls in our class are fan girls! That is soo not fair!"

"That doesn't matter kiba-chan! The reports don't care about that! All they care about is that I'm the third best in the class, while you, my dear cousin, are 6th." She taunted.

"It does so matter! You don't deserve that title!" Kiba snapped

"I am 10 times better than any of those fan girls!" She fired back.

"10 times nothing is still nothing!" He shouted.

"Then I guess that makes you a nothing to!" She argued back.

While all of this was continuing, Inuzuka Tsume was watching this with her companion Kuromaru, her daughter, and her daughter's triplets.

"Kaa-sama, shouldn't we stop this? In fighting is not good for the pack." Inuzuka Hana asked.

"No, let the pups bicker, it is entertainment." The gruff woman answered.

AS they both talked, they look back at the current spat. Kiba and Loreio were standing with their heads pushed together, trying to push the other over. Such was the life of Kiba.

**With Hinata**:

The Heir to the Hyuuda clan was locked in her room, in a deep depression. Since school let out, she had tried on a daily basis to find a certain blonde. She had looked everywhere for her idol. She was upset that she couldn't Stalk—observe him. Yeah, that is it. Observe. When she returned home, her father looked upon her with a cold look. She was not congratulated on being the number one kunoichi thus far. It was expected of her. What should be different?

Her father had not even let up on the daily beatings he called training. The one exception was a few days ago, when a Jonin had brought an unconscious Hisashi in. It did not take an Inuzuka to smell that he had defecated himself. This just brought on more questions. Things were even worse upon the clan meeting.

Being the Heiress, she was required to attend all of the Clan Council meetings. When this particular one came around, the shy girl witnessed something she thought to never be possible.

Her father, Hisashi Hyuuga , Clan Head of one of the most powerful clans in the Elemental Nations, was scared. Scared out of his mind. The only thing that he said before ending the meeting was something very cryptic. He said ,"The clan of the Whirls has returned. And they have claimed their own."

The response was almost instant, and it confused the shy girl more. Most of the Elders had looks of Shock on their faces. This was becoming very strange. With that, the meeting was adorned, and she went on with her own devises.

Ever since then, she had been wondering where Uzumaki Naruto was, and who the "Clan of the Whirls" were.

Now that their brake was ending, and classes resumed on the following day, Hinata just decide to go to sleep. Naruto would defiantly be there tomorrow. She was sure of it!

**With Shino**:

Shino was doing Aburame things. He was currently in the compound of his clan, when he randomly said, "I like bugs"(A)

Yea, Shino was so cool.

**With Sakura**:

Sakura sighed as she made her way home again. Her mother was busy with a council meeting, so she had to walk home by herself. This was not unusual, as this had happened many times. She did what she always did. She pulled out a textbook from her pack and started to read.

Sakura was different from most. She actually like to read the textbooks of the Academy, sure they were dated, but the knowledge provided was immense. So, she quietly made her way home.

When she was almost to the steps of her home, her path was suddenly blocked by a group of girls. When Sakura looked up, she gulped. The group in front of her were the popular girls. Well, most of the group was popular. Taking a step back, she prepared to run. These girls had a vendetta against her, and she had no idea why. When they started to advance, she made a run for it, thanking Kami that she was one of the quickest in their class.

When she had made it far enough, she stopped, and took the alternate route home. As she walked, she felt someone grab her arm. Freezing, she turned and saw one of the popular girls holding her. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"W-what do you w-want, Ino-san?" She asked.

"Look, Sakura, I don't know why the other girls are so mean to you, but that doesn't mean I will be. How about we become friends. I feel aweful about how the others treat you." Ino offered.

Pausing for a moment, she considered the proposal. "Do you promise?" She asked timidly.

"Sure, I promise" The blonde said as she extended her hand, her pink extended.

Looking at the appendage, the pinkette thought a moment before taking the pinky with her own. "Friends?" She asked.

"Friends" the blonde girl agreed. And with that she left, leaving the pink haired girl in awe. She had never had one of the cool girls treat her this nice(B). Well, now she went into her house, and did average girl things.

**With Sasuke**:

Sasuke had gone home ashamed. He had been placed as number two, losing to a stupid civilian. When he returned home, his father had refused to speak to him, besides the three worst words. "Such a disappointment". He had ran straight to his room, and he heard two sets of feet coming after him. He heard on stop, and heard his mother say something to his father. Continuing on to his room, shut the door and flung himself onto his bed. He stated Emoing out, but before her could get to deep, he felt someone sit on his bed. Stuffing his face into his pillow when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he said;

"Go away Ni-san!"

"Sasuke. You cannot be so hard upon yourself. This is the way father reacts to everything. Whether you received the top position or the last as it does not matter. He is just that type of person" Uchiha Itatchi said in a soothing tone, barely off of a monotone.

"But that is just it! Whenever you do something, you are praised! The perfect one! What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke whined like the bitch he is. **(A/n: Well he isn't a bitch yet.)**

With a sigh Itatchi picked up Sasuke and carried him to the lake in the compound.

"Itatchi-nii! What are you doing! Put me down!" Sasuke shouted as he struggled.

Suddenly he was dropped on his ass, and he looked over to see that they were on the pier. Looking questioningly at Itatchi.

"Otuto, what if I show you something. Will you then be complacent?"

With sparkly eyes, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Alright. I am going to show you the Uchiha Clan signature Jutsu. The Gōkakyū no Jutsu ." And with that, Sasuke became happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Naruto

**A/N: again so soon? Am I dying? Who knows!Anyways, as I said, my but is in gear. I forgot to mention last chapter that Sanjusan means 33****rd****. Also, I wanted to address some fear, and it is on the topic of gary sues. Anyways, if you read these I will give a slight spoiler to the chapter ahead. Basically this one is where Naruto stumbles upon the compound, and says his full name. Tenmei Is furious that Hiruzen kept this from her, seeing as she is in the village about 10 times a year. This is just a short and sweet reward for all the reviews i got.**

**Review Respons:**

**TheAFGNCAAP: Thank you! Finally some criticism that isn't "Go die". Also, to address what you said, I believe that it will be explained in this chapter exactly why Yuudaimaru cannot be a Gary Sue. I cant give away all a main character's flaws in the first two chapters can I? And yes there is a triple s ranking. Minato was considered double to triple S. as is Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara. Yuudai is central to the idea of this story, and I would tell you why if you would allow PMs. He is the main reason that the entire plot differs from cannon. I would love to converse, however that is impossible without PM.**

**Irnzenmonk: Thanks! I had hoped it would be! Can I look forward to your continued reviews?**

**OmegaDelta: refer to this once you read. And is this soon enough?**

**Mad Saint 408: Perfect I know exactly where to put him. It will be a while down the line. Most likely as an antagonist at first. Good?**

**Darkryus: Is this quick enough? And I try to update as I type. I have about 16 chapters hand written as of now…. So yea. Its all a matter of typing it up.**

**Guest: Well its only 3 chapters… and 11k words is a lot for 3 chapters…. Also the 9 months is due to reasons stated in first chapter… being in a coma kinda won't let you write. **

**Also please vote in the poll. The last poll ended and Ino was the winner. It came down to the three blondes: Temari, Ino, and Yugito.**

Chapter 4: enter Naruto

While the others were still in the council chambers, Yuudaimaru reappeared near where the entrance to the compound would have been. With a sigh, he deactivated something with a sigh of "Kai." Within seconds, a light shone from the diamond mark on his forehead and then spread over his frame. When it dimmed moments later, it showed a much more worn child. His hair was no longer vibrant, being faded and muted, his eyes gained a dimmed tone, and his face had slight wrinkles. Uzumaki longevity indeed. With a cough that produced blood, he went through the unseen barrier that hid the compound of the Uzumaki from the rest of Konoha while making a small string of seal.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he muttered. A large plume of smoke emerged, being blown away moments later by a breeze. When it dissipated nine horse sized western dragons stood proudly, with a cluster of cat sized eastern dragons scattered about.

"Yuudaimaru-sama" They all chanted in unison.

"Hi guys." He smiled at them with a wave. "Thank you for coming. I would appreciate it if you could each go to one of the bunkers hidden near Neims **(A)** and inform the denizens that it is time to head to Konoha."

"Of course, Yuudaimaru-sama. Anything else?" A large green western dragon asked.

"I'm a little weary and would be grateful if you could bring one of the Elders to see me, We have not parleyed in quite some time." He asked pleasantly, noting that each of them took in his appearance with a knowing gravity.

"As you wish, Yuudaimaru-sama." A small purple dragon with an eastern look spoke. A moment later another billow of smoke replaced the Doom **(B)** of dragons. When the smoke cleared, two towering beasts stood in the once occupied spot. One was a large faded blue western dragon the size of a house, and the other was an equally large, coiled up eastern dragon of silver.

"Bakko-sama; Volata-sama **(C )**. I didn't expect to see you both. I thought your health was evanescent Bakko-sama." Yuudai spoke in a humbled shock, getting into a bow.

"Ah, young Yuudaimaru. It has been long since we have last met." The large blue one spoke in a masculine voice. "My senescence is been abated for now thanks to the medics you have helped train."

"Good! I was going to check up on you once some of my strength returned."

"Enough pleasantries please. The dry air of your world is painful to me, as is your language difficult to speak." The grey dragon spoke in a clearly aggravated deep female voice.

"It is good to see you to Volata-sama." He said humbly to the choleric dragon, waiting for the grunt of acknowledgement he needed to continue.

"Elders, as you know, my time has always been finite. Even though I may be of your blood **(D)**, I have reached near my time. My senescent is all but assured in the coming years. In your scale of time, it shall be within a small span. I would not like to leave you with only Kondo as the sage you have to represent you. I know how much he irritates and embarrasses you, so I would like to start testing the next generation for a suitable replacement." He spoke firmly, despite his haggard look.

The eyes of the two ancient dragons were upon him instantly, darkening considerably with understanding.

"Es vos certus illae parvulus? Is est venio ultum ocius quam vos had told nos exemplar." Volata spoke in her natural tounge.

"Ita Vero, magistra et magisto." Yuudai spoke in slight uncertainty.

"Yuudai, what is the real reason you called us here. It must not only be that. You have years, as you said, to inform us of this, what is going on?" Bakko asked in the human tongue for ease of Yuudai.

"Bakko-sama, I have discovered the rate at which the lysogeny of my viral infection. The defect I was born with is not helping. With the treatment I have used, keeping the infection from going lytic, it will kill me the first time it becomes active. I called you both here, because I no longer have the power to sense if another may have the **Parasu no Ryu (E). **Kondo is a terrible teacher." He spoke gravely, finishing with a chuckle.

"A somber expression adorned both their faces, as they conferred with each other through looks alone. Reaching a non verbal agreement, they both settled into a lounging position.

"Well Yuudaimaru, let us speak then." Volata said at least.

With the Ninja Council

"Uzumaki-sama, where are you leading us? The village clan areas are far behind us." An irate hiashi spoke.

"Oh you people must have failed the Academy! Our clan was gifted a large land area near the border of the gate. We are almost there." She waved him off.

No one mention to her that things of that nature were no longer taught since the Second War era, when Uzu was at its peak.

"Our Byakugan is used daily to ensure village security. I do not recall the existence of any building this far into the woodlands." Hiashi argued in slight arrogance.

"Of course. At the time of its conception, the deal between Konoha and the Hyuuga was still in the wood work. The district is concealed by a genjutsu crafted by the Kurama clan. Actaully, would you all mind closing your eyes as we pass the barrier, it will not let you through unless you do, are given permission by the clan head, with the addition of your blood to the matrix." She spoke, the last sentence more of an afterthought.

"What?! Why!?" Tsume asked in indignation and suspicion.

"We do not wish for others to know of the location of the compound while the clan moves in. Would you prefer I deactivate it? I could do that." Tenmei said, not caring either way as the were removing it once the entire clan was here.

"That would be more logical given the situation; many clan leaders, myself included, do not like the idea of being deprived of our senses for any period of time."Shibi intoned with his clans trademark monotone.

"Whatever. Please turn around while i- no. I will just change the sequence when we replace it. I need to stop being so lazy. Im turning into my father in law." She said, stopping on a dime and going through handseals faster than all but the Hyuga and Uchiha could follow.

**"Kai: Eitoaidohaidora no Hinekureta Mikata!( Release: Distorted View of the Eight Eyed Hydra!)" **(F)

Instantly the air shimmered and illuminated an aberration in the air near them. It was dissolved and they saw a most strange sight. In front of them was a large district that may have been near the size of the Uchiha grounds. They were in front of a large ornate gate made of what looked to be jade, lined with countless seals of an argentine material; most likely silver or chakra stone for strength.

"It is pretty isn't it." Tenmei agreed with their awe-stricken faces. She was looking over the gate to where there were large Sakura trees were still in bloom.

"Come on. I still want to sleep, and you wish to see the complex." Tenmei urged.

"Now" she said in a friendly manner as she ushered them through the gates. "The large building over there is the Library..."

Moments Earlier

UzumakiNaruto was currently in his second favorite spot in all of Konoha. It was a small meadow with a large Sakura tree with a name carved into it on a granite stone at the center.

He like the Kage Mountain during sunset, when the colors out lined all of Konoha, but now a days, he was chased from there when seen. He was thinking of getting an orange jumpsuit just to blend in with the sunrise and sunset. He still didn't understand why he was shunned though. What could he, an eight year old, have done?

He was humming a melody to himself he had heard a pretty red-haired girl play on a flute while passing though town a few days ago.

Suddenly, in the middle of his humming, he noticed a large amount of smoke rising from nearby. With that thought gone, he continued to hum for a while.

… Until the entire freaking forest shimmered and the Sakura tree disappeared, replaced by a marble structure. And what was worse what that he was then thrown into a wall by a blast of wing caused by a …GIANT LIZARD!? With a crash, the part of the wall he hit crumbled. Looking up, he saw he was at the feet of that pretty red head that bough him ramen earlier.

"I'm sorry Pretty Ramen Lady! I didn't mean to be thrown into you! But this GIANT LIZARD made a huge gust a wind and I flew through a wall." He said and explained hurriedly.

The woman laughed slightly and spoke softly, "Do not worry about it kid. Say, what's your name? I bought you ramen earlier didn't I?" she smiled.

"Oh yea! I'm Naruto! UzumakiNaruto!" he shouted, jubilantly.

"Tenmei's smile faded, as a large pressure appeared. She made a single hand seal, and Naruto passed out.

"Tenmei!" Hiruzen shouted nervously, "No need to do anything rash now."

He green eyes glared at the old man, an aura of yellow surrounding her. She took a deep breath of air in before bellowing, "**Yuudaimaru!**"

And with that, the fate of Konoha was sealed.

**A/n: Tadaaaa. Two in two days? What! Haha! Also, I said that the last chapter was the finisher of the OC's prevalence. And it is. This chapter brings in the main character. We have one more chapter, that will be out before the month in trough (I promise!), before the only long time skip. Go vote for the poll on Naruto's weapon! Also, I got so many reviews yesterday that I just typed this up and posted it as a reward for loving me. Yatta! Do it more often and I will double update more. **

**A- Neims is a city of Ancient Rome that was the first to have an aqueduct. It was called the "city of the whirling rapids" as a nickname.**

**B- That is what a group of dragons is called. Like a murder of crows, a congress of apes. **

**C- Prize of deciding a plot event for anyone who can tell me what language her name is in, as well as where I got it from and its meaning.**

**D- The Uzumaki Clan have a bloodline called the Ryuu no Parasu, which is explained further down, as well as later in the story. **

**E- The blood line that is normally dormant in the Uzumaki Clan. Only few can access it, it is usually a gift of the dying. Naruto will not have this. This was the strange white chakra the Yuudai choked the councilor with.**

**F- Eitoaidohaidora no Hinekureta Mikata!(Distorted View of the Eight Eyed Hydra!)**

**a. Rank: S**

**b. Type: Genjutsu; large scale**

**c. Effect: This jutsu will cast a barrier of a predetermined range that all caught within shall be unable to be touched by all but time. It is so laced with chakra of the natural variety, that unless looked for by the strongest of byakugan, it will remain hidden. It is the signature of the Kurama Clan.**


End file.
